onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monkey D. Luffy
Dadan I don't understand why there is writen in the article that Dadan is Luffy's foster mother. That's false!! It was confirmed in volume 59, she is Ace and Luffy's guardien... Whitewhol (talk) 02:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? Whitewhol (talk) 02:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Monkey_D._Luffy#Foster_mother SeaTerror (talk) 02:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ST is referring to this recurring argument which results from some illiterate users who fail to understand the concept of symbolic relationships and the contextual nature of our written paragraphs in the articles. 02:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone who disagrees with the content of the article makes him an analphabet?! I had never heard about this... Since when a guardian is considered as a mother?! Sorry, but I came here to get answers and I don't like the manner in which you judge peaple. Whitewhol (talk) 03:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't need to judge, as you have simply proven my point. 03:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Care to explain why?! I do not need your comment. Being polite is not prohibited. If you want to spend your time criticizing people especially when you're wrong, this is not the place. I am looking for answers to my questions. If you can not answer me, you would be asked to abstain. Whitewhol (talk) 03:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "especially when you're wrong" I loled. SeaTerror (talk) 04:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You want an explanation? Okay... but remember, you asked for this. # As mentioned in my initial comment that I assume you actually read in it's entirety, I mentioned symbolic relationships. Dadan is officially Luffy's guardian, however she also takes on the role of a foster mother. No, nothing material is laid down or outright said. However the relationship is unmistakable, it has been observed by the community as fitting to the context and hence why it found itself rightfully mentioned on the article. # Half of your comments make little to no sense, hence why you're proving my point about illiterate users bring up this argument. I quote, "Someone who disagrees with the content of the article makes an him analphabet?!" ...I'm sorry, what? Please study English up to at least a 5th Grade level before trying to make a legitimate argument. You'll never get anywhere if the people you are appealing to cannot understand your position. # As for my lack of polite and well meaning behaviour... well, I feel that after you read my two above points it should go without explanation. It may not be prohibited, but ask and you shall receive. 04:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ST, no comment... Concerning 1., thanks for your anwer, it is exactly what I was waiting for. Sorry for my English... I am not a native speaker English as you have understood it. I came here because this is in my opinion the best site of One piece's informations. "Someone who disagrees with the content of the article makes him an analphabet", I translated it from my native language, so if it is not correct, try to be comprehensive... This being said, good continuation. Whitewhol (talk) 08:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Then I apologise, if it's just a matter of bad translations then I won't snap at you for when you use improper language. 08:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archived Talk Pages